Uma Hitória Bonita
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Darcy conta uma hitória a seus filhos. Fluffy one-shot.


**N/T: **Esta fanfic é uma tradução de A Pretty Story (fanfiction . net / s / 5391722 / 1 / A_pretty_story) escrita originalmente em inglês por Lilouth33 (fanfiction . net / u / 2088427 / Lilouth33)

**Uma História Bonita**

Darcy aproveitava uma tarde tranqüila em sua biblioteca em Pemberly. Seus filhos estavam sentados perto no tapete adornado. Frederick e Amelia, ambos de seis anos, estavam brincando no chão com seu irmão Mathew de três anos e Emma de dois. A mãe deles havia ido visitar a irmã, Jane Bingley. Darcy estava relutante em deixá-la ir porque ela estava esperando o bebê para duas semanas, mas ele sabia que Elizabeth não ficaria ociosa e confinada em casa. Depois da morte de sua mãe alguns meses antes, Elizabeth freqüentemente buscava conforto saindo de casa. O espírito dela estava sufocado e se sentia melancólica. Darcy e seus filhos fizeram tudo o que podiam para aliviar um pouco seu sofrimento.

Darcy estava olhando os livros contábeis quando sentiu um de seus filhos subir em seu colo. Ele olhou e viu a pequena Emma puxar suas manas e dizer,

"Papa, Emma quer história bonita".

"Vou ler uma para você, minha pequenina".

"Não quero história assim. Quero história bonita".

"Está bem, então. Era uma vez...". As outras crianças pararam os seus jogos e se juntaram a Darcy para ouvir a história. "Era uma vez, um monstro selvagem e desagradável. Todos tinham medo dele".

"Monstro! Não é história bonita. Quero história bonita, papa", disse Emma escondendo seu rosto na lapela do pai.

"Prometo que será uma história bonita, Gemma"

Darcy continuou.

"Então, todos tinham medo dele, mas o monstro tinha um segredo".

"Que segredo, papa?", interrompeu Amelia.

"O monstro se tornaria um homem se ele sentisse o aroma de hortênsias e alfazema ao redor dele. Então, o monstro começou a procurar ao seu redor tentando achar o perfume. Mas ele não achou. Um dia, o monstro se disfarçou muito espertamente e foi a um baile com um de seus amigos. Lá, ele conheceu uma linda princesa".

"Qual é o nome dela?", perguntou Frederick.

"Lizzy. E a princesa Lizzy era muito bonita e cabelos longos, escuros e meio ondulados e cintilantes olhos negros".

"Igual mama!", gritou Emma.

"Sim, igual mama", respondeu Darcy sorrindo. "Entretanto o monstro não a achou muito bonita e disse isso ao seu amigo sem perceber que ela estava escutando".

"Oh não, a linda princesa deve ter ficado furiosa! O que ela fez?"

"Bem, o monstro achou que ela teria medo dele como os outros. Mas a princesa Lizzy achou o insulto muito engraçado e riu disto com uma de suas amigas. O monstro ficou extremamente furioso por ela não ter medo dele. Quando ela passou por ele, o monstro sentiu o perfume de hortênsias e alfazema. A princesa tinha este perfume!"

"Hurra! O monstro vai se tornar homem!", disse Matthew

"Conforme o tempo passava, o monstro achou que estava mais e mais atraído pela linda Lizzy. Toda vez que ele entrava numa sala, a princesa estava lá e seu perfume o encantava. Ele gradualmente se tornou menos monstruoso. Contudo, a princesa não gostava dele por causa do que ele havia dito sobre a beleza dela antes e aproveitava qualquer oportunidade para zombar e caçoar dele. Finalmente, o monstro percebeu que estava em perigo de se tornar homem se ele não se afastasse. Ele gostava de seus modos monstruosos, então foi embora do condado da princesa".

"Oh não, ele vai continuar um monstro, então", disse uma abatida Amelia.

"Ainda não acabou. Não se preocupe. Alguns meses depois, ele visitou sua tia ogra. A princesa também estava lá visitando sua recém-casada amiga. Eles se encontravam freqüentemente e o monstro percebeu que estava apaixonado pela linda Lizzy".

"Ele estava apaixonado!", gritou Amelia, deliciada.

"Ele decidiu pedi-la em casamento. Mas infortunadamente El seu pedido, disse a ela sobre seu conflito que aquele amor por ela causava e o feitiço que ela havia posto nele por seu perfume e o seu gosto por ser um monstro. Ele queria que ela o aceitasse como o monstro que ele era.

"O que a princesa disse? Este não foi um bom discurso, papa", disse Matthew.

"Não, não foi bom. A princesa Lizzy ficou muito nervosa e disse para ele ir embora e nunca mais falar com ela. Disse a ele o quanto não gostava dele. O monstro ficou furioso e gritou com Lizzy. Eles brigaram e a princesa o expulsou da casa".

"Muito bem, princesa Lizzy!", disse Frederick.

"O monstro voltou ao castelo de sua tia, e percebeu que a princesa estava certa, que ele a havia ofendido profundamente. Então, ele voltou na manhã seguinte e pediu desculpas. Ela o perdoou, mas não começou a amá-lo. O monstro deixou o castelo de sua tia e voltou para casa. Ele estava muito triste porque achava que havia perdido a linda Lizzy. Ele a amava profundamente e devia continuar sozinho".

"Não é história bonita, papa. Monstro triste. Princesa sozinha", disse Emma.

"Alguns meses depois, quando voltou a sua casa ele sentiu o perfume de hortênsias e alfazema e o que vocês acham que ele encontrou lá?"

"A princesa Lizzy!", eles todos exclamaram.

"Sim, a linda princesa Lizzy estava lá visitando o lugar com sua tia e tio. O monstro resolveu se comportar melhor do que ele tinha se comportado alguns meses antes. A princesa começou a gostar dele e o monstro se tornou um pouco mais humano. Ele percebeu que jamais havia deixado de amá-la. Lizzy descobriu que um dragão havia levado uma de suas lindas irmãs. Muito bravo com o dragão e determinado a proteger a jovem princesa, o monstro foi lutar com o dragão e mandá-lo embora. Com a tia e o tio da princesa, ele protegeu a irmã de Lizzy. Neste meio tempo, a tia do monstro, a ogra, veio ver a princesa. Ela tentou assustá-la. A ogra não queria que o monstro se tornasse humano. Mas a princesa não teve medo dela e a mandou embora. A ogra foi falar com o monstro e disse para ele esquecer a princesa. Ele se recusou. Ele realmente queria se tornar humano. Finalmente, ele voltou ao condado da princesa".

"Ele viu a princesa novamente?", as crianças perguntaram.

"Um dia, eles caminharam juntos. A princesa o agradeceu por ele ter lutado com o dragão e cuidar de sua irmã. O monstro disse que tinha feito aquilo por ela e disse que ainda a amava. Ele implorou para que ela aceitasse ser sua esposa. Ele estava agora completamente fraco e sabia que morreria se ela o recusasse novamente".

"O que a princesa disse?"

"Ela disse que seus sentimentos haviam mudado. Ela também o amava. E que aceitava ser sua esposa. Tão logo ela disse essas palavras, o feitiço se quebrou e o monstro se tornou humano para sempre. Agora, ele estava com o perfume de hortênsias e alfazema nele. O monstro e a princesa Lizzy se casaram e foram felizes para sempre".

As crianças aplaudiram e agradeceram pela adorável história. Emma disse,

"Monstro feliz. Princesa feliz. História bonita. Emma feliz".

As crianças foram para a cama. Darcy ouviu a voz brincalhona de sua esposa na entrada da biblioteca.

"Sério, Fitzwilliam, sua tia é uma ogra e meu cunhado é um dragão?", ela se aproximou do marido e lhe deu um beijo.

"De fato, eles são, minha linda princesa", disse Darcy tomando sua esposa em seus braços.

"Está muito ocupado, monstro William? Eu também quero uma história".

"Eu tenho outra ideia, linda Lizzy". E Darcy a fez esquecer-se de monstros e princesas.

**FIM**


End file.
